After The Star Has Struck
by Eclipticvibe
Summary: What will happen as Christopher and Jessica explore a relationship? One thing is for sure the road ahead is filled with hardships, tender moments and life altering decisions.
1. The Dance

**After The Star Has Struck**

Author Notes- While I realize that this movie came out a while ago I just recently saw it and I must say that I was impressed. It is the first Disney channel original movie I have liked in a while. I had so many ideas rushing through my head so I had to find an outlet for them. I noticed that there weren't a whole lot of realistic or completed stories for this movie and I hope that my story will help leave the fans of the movie satisfied.

**Chapter 1: The Dance**

As the night went on Jessica noticed the stares she was getting from her fellow classmates. Some of them were looks of admiration, jealousy and others were looks of anger. She wasn't the only one to notice these looks though. Chris leaned in and whispered

"Some of them are going to hate you."  
"That's quite a way to start a relationship" she whispered back.  
"A relationship?" Chris asked with a smile crossing his face.  
"Well I assumed that it's what you wanted after flying halfway across the country to sing to me and professing the truth on national television." Jessica smirked back with an obvious hint of sarcasm.  
"I'm dating Jessica Olsen" Chris whispered aloud more to himself than anyone else.  
"And I'm dating Christopher Wilde, pop star extraordinaire!" Jessica said this time donning her crazy fan girl voice.

The playful atmosphere vanished as quickly as it had come.

"What if your fans don't like me though? I have heard about the crazy hate mail and stalkers."  
"What's not to like Jess? You're beautiful, smart, and funny. You're perfect." He said with sincerity  
"They aren't going to think that though all that they'll see is a girl from nowhere using there star to get famous and spends your mone-" she was cut off by Christopher pressing his lips to hers.  
"They can think whatever they want. You are the only one whose opinion actually matters to me."

"**Ladies and Gentlemen this is the last song of the night."** A voice rang over the loud speakers.

"May I have this dance?" Chris asked as pulled Jessica in closer and started swaying with her as the soft music filled the gym.  
"Like I have a choice." Jess shot back with a huge smile on her face.

The song came to an end the gymnasium started to empty A few people stayed back to have Chris sign various objects for them. As Jess moved towards the exit Chris quickly caught up.

"Is there a different way out of here Jess?"  
"Yeah but all those doors are locked by now, how come?"  
"Let's just say that starting tonight your whole world is going to change" He stated as he grabbed her hand and led her towards the exit.  
"What do you mean my world is going to change?" Jess said nervously.  
"You'll see." Chris said with a sad smile.

Chris pushed open the school doors and the two were bombarded with bright flashes of light and questions being thrown at them from every direction. It was so overwhelming that you couldn't make out what was being asked or where the cameras weren't. Chris pulled Jess in towards him in a protective embrace as he carefully navigated through the sea of paparazzi.

They made it to the car that Stubby had running and waiting for the two and once inside it took off.

-o-O-o-

"Wow you really weren't kidding when you said that they were everywhere." Jess said as she leaned into Chris.  
"Not even a little bit. Are you sure that you're up for this?" He asked making it clear that this was the time to back out if she wanted to.  
"If I can handle a weekend with you and manage Libby Lam all in the same week I am pretty sure that I can handle a few photographers." Jess said with a smirk.

Stubby pulled into Jessica's driveway where Sarah was eagerly waiting to talk to her sister. Jessica waved for her to go inside and after a brief flash of annoyance a look of understanding crossed her face and she quickly entered the house.

Chris exited the car and quickly made his way to Jess's door. Once he had opened it and helped her out of the car they walked nervously to the front door.  
"I had a great time tonight" Jess said once they had reached their destination.  
"Me too, so I guess I will see you tomorrow?" Chris said ending his statement with a question.  
"I would like that. Goodnight Christopher." Jess said as she turned to go inside.  
Chris quickly grabbed for her wrist and gave her a kiss. "Goodnight Jessica."

-o-O-o-

With that he made his way back to the car where Stubby sat all alone. Once the vehicle had pulled out of the driveway Jess was engulfed in a hug from her sister. Sarah picked her up and spun her in circles.

"I can't believe it you're dating Christopher Wildes!" Sarah practically screamed.  
"I've only been crushing on him since forever and now you have him and I get to see him and talk to him. This is so exciting!"

Sarah continue to ramble incessantly as Jessica made her way up the stairs to go to bed. She quickly grabbed her pajamas and headed toward the shower. Once she was back in her room she got into bed and wrapped herself in the blankets. As her head touched the pillow the last thought to float through her head was _I am the luckiest girl alive._

An ear shattering scream rung though the house waking Jessica in a panic.

To Be Continued…

Authors Notes: So that's it for chapter one I know it was a little short but I promise the chapters will get longer. This story will be updated sporadically but It will be continued I would love to hear back from all of you so please read and review.


	2. What Happens Next

After The Star Has Struck

Authors Note: I would just like to say thank you for those of you who have reviewed so far. You have both asked about updates. The story will be updated whenever I find something to right about I know the main flow of the story but I don't want to taint the characters. Without further ado I present chapter 2.

Chapter 2 What Happens Next

Sarah burst into Jessica's room and proceeded to pounce on her still sleeping sister.

"AHHHHHH You Are On Starstruck!"  
"Sarah you scared me to death." Jess said as she looked around to notice that A it was sunny and B she wasn't in any danger.  
"Did you hear me? Libby Lam is talking about you on Starstruck. Not Chris and you just You." Sarah said with pride.  
"But why are they interested in me?" Jess questioned.  
"I don't know but I think we should find out." Sarah answered her sister as she dragged her out of bed.

-o-O-o-

They got down the stairs where Jess quickly found the television already turned on and her mom and dad watching as Libby Lam reported. The television glowed as images of Jess and her school flashed on the screen.

"Jessica Olsen is the daughter of Jason and Marissa Olsen of Kalamazoo Michigan. Her father Jason is a lawyer and just recently received a promotion. Her Mother is the assistant manager at the local bank. Jessica is currently a sophomore at Kalamazoo high school where her sister Sarah is currently a junior. According to her classmates Jessica has always been bright her best subjects being English and Science. She has a 3.8 G.P.A and is involved in a few school groups, most notably the student council and choir. "

"A lot of our viewers may be wondering why we are talking about some ordinary girl from nowhere but I can tell you all this much there is nothing ordinary about this girl who in the course of a week not only stole the heart of Pop Sensation Christopher Wildes but also turned his life upside down. Since meeting Christopher she convinced him to break up with his longtime girlfriend Alexis, Caused him to turn down a movie role, and forced him to fire his parents. What type of girl is Jessica Olsen? We will just have to wait and see."

The Screen Faded to black and Jess was left outraged that the press had gone so far as to tear her down on national television. She thought about the reasons behind it and decided that it was because she had called them out on everything yesterday morning once they had gotten back from California. She thought back to the way she had told them about how they had created a celebrity by ruining a human being. At how Chris had been forced to give up his privacy and honesty just so he could fit into his world.

"Is this payback." She questioned on the verge of tears.  
"No Jess this is them trying to get a story." Her father answered her as he pulled her into a hug.  
"The press knows that if they can get a person's name out there fast enough and with enough of a negative connotation attached to it that eventually the person will have to talk about it." Her mother said as she kissed her daughters forehead.  
"Is that even legal dad?" Sarah asked, as far as she was concerned the only one allowed to hurt her little sister was her.  
"If they had directly claimed Jess had played a part then yes but they are saying that she planted the ideas which we can't say didn't happen" He said.

Just then Jess's phone went off causing "There's something about the Sunshine" to ring throughout the living room. She grabbed her phone to see a new message from Chris. "_Hey Jess I just heard about the broadcast this morning. I am So Sorry you had to go through that. I know it's hard but for now I just need you to ignore them I will set up an interview to clear everything up. Love, Chris?" _ Jess immediately felt relief flow through her system.

"Chris is going to make it all better!" she said with a huge smile crossing her face.  
"How?" Sarah quickly questioned her sister wanting to know everything about her sisters boyfriend she could.  
"He's arraigning an interview with Libby Lam tonight to talk about everything. Jess replied.

Sarah grabbed her phone and quickly texted as many of her friends that she could that Christopher Wildes would be talking about her baby sister tonight on national television.

-o-O-o-

After the television fiasco this morning Jess had decided to stay inside today. It was now 4pm and Chris had texted her that his interview would be on tonight at 7. So far she had done a decent job at keeping herself entertained she had finished reading the book she had started last weekend and had effectively cleaned up the house. She had been sure to avoid getting on her computer though as she was terrified of what she might find. Finally she gave into the pressure and grabbed her laptop.

The first thing she decided to do was log onto Facebook.

"What in the world." She mumbled to herself as she saw she had 350 new friend requests 400 new messages and 175 new notifications.

Jessica started by scrolling through the friend requests 20 minutes later she had 20 new friends among the list where a few classmates a couple cousins and surprisingly a few members of Chris's inner circle including Stubby and Chris himself. She was surprised to see however that Chris's account didn't show up when she accepted his request.  
"It must be private so no one can see it" She thought aloud.

The next set of things on the list was to go through the notifications the first of which was a relationship confirmation only it wasn't from Chris none of them were 7 requests and only 2 of them were actually friends with her. She quickly rejected them only to continue through the stream of notifications. 38 wall posts, 20 picture tags, and 110 comments later she had finished with all of them. Most of the posts had been nice but there were a couple that weren't she responded by deleting the comment and the "friend" it was attached to. She had been relieved to see several friends sticking up for her.

With only an hour left before Chris's interview she decided to eat dinner and then deal with the rest of her facebook news but not before altering her security settings. She had enough to look through before the interview she didn't need to have twice the work after it. She quickly changed her settings to only let friends send her messages and write on her wall. With that she went off for dinner.

-o-O-o-

The familiar intro of Starstruck began in the Olsen household only to find it very different than usual. Normally it was Sarah who sat in the middle of the couch while the rest of the family went about their own business. Tonight it was Jessica in the middle with her mom on her right and Sarah on the left as her dad stood behind the couch.

"I am Libby Lam and tonight we have an exclusive interview with Christopher Wildes. Christopher has agreed to answer all of our questions tonight as long as we only discuss Jessica Olsen when she plays a part. "

The Interview took place in a very question and answer like fashion.

"How did you meet Jessica?"  
"We met as I tried to sneak out the back after leaving Alexis's party I kind of hit her with a door and then I took her to the hospital because she didn't want to scream my name. Then I realized that she really wasn't an obsessive fan so I took her back to her grandmas but the press followed us so I spent the night in her grandmas garage." Chris repeated with a smile

"Where did you guys spend your day together?"  
"Well Jess told me that all she had done since she got into LA was watch as her sister Sarah tracked me down. So I offered to show her the sights.

"Why was she crying in the phone booth?" Chris shifted in his seat at Libby's question.  
"Because I am an idiot. We had just had an amazing day and I ruined it by ignoring her once we were around other people. I called her an ordinary girl and it hurt her.

"But she is just an ordinary girl" Libby interjected  
"Not to me" Chris replied with a firey passion letting her know the subject was over

"Why did you turn down the movie role?"  
"It wasn't what I wanted to do. For so long I have been afraid to say no because I didn't want to disappoint anyone and it felt like I wasn't me I felt like I didn't have choices anymore. So I decided to start making them again."

"Why did you fire your parents?"  
"My parents had become so much more like my Bosses than my parents. They were always looking for the next thing in my career. Parents are supposed to stop their children from growing up to quickly and to protect us from pain and I just wanted mine back."

"Why take the time to fly to Kalamazoo to ask Jessica to forgive you?  
"Like I said I was an idiot. I was a jerk and I played her out to be a psycho stalker on national television. You can't just ask someone to forgive you for something like that over the phone. Besides I like to dance.

"Are you dating Jessica Olsen?"  
"I would like to think so I guess I will find out tonight."

"What do you think is in store for you and Jessica?" Chris reached for his phone as she finished her question.  
"In response to you last question Jess said and I quote 'You can say we are dating but only if you want to' So the answer is yes. I think that there is a lot in store for the two of us she still has a quarter left of the school year. I have my world tour coming up this summer but I think it will all work out nicely."

"Where do you go from here?"  
"That's the question isn't it? I don't know where I go from here but I am eager to find out."

With that the screen faded to black.

-o-O-o-

_He can't be more perfect_. Jess thought to herself as she finished getting ready for bed. She grabbed her phone and found a new message from Chris. _I can't wait to see you tomorrow_! _P.S. Check Facebook. _Jess grabbed her laptop and logged in to find even more friend requests and notifications than ever but quickly found the one she was looking for. A relationship request from Chris, she accepted it signed off closed her computer and fell back onto her bed where she quickly drifted asleep.

-o-O-o-

Author Notes: I hope you all enjoyed chapter 2 the next chapter will follow both Chris and Jess equally. I don't know when I will update again but I will hopefully update by Friday. Please leave me a review on the way out.


End file.
